remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Stella
Stella is one of the main protagonists in "Help! I'm a Fish". She is 3 years old and the youngest of the three children, Fly's little sister, and Chuck's cousin. She likes to play with new friends she makes, and she loves her brother very much. ''Help! I'm a Fish'' After the children escaped the tide and met Professor MacKrill, Stella was thirsty and while the professor talked to Fly and Chuck, Stella searched the entire lab for something to drink, until she found lemonade (the fish potion) and drank it, and later she disappeared. Later, while Fly and the others searched for her, he found a starfish and threw it out in the ocean, but right after throwing it, he was told by Chuck that starfish was Stella who presumably had drank the fish potion. Fishy adventure Later, on the bottom of the ocean, Stella was lying with a flounder over her, but it swam away, and Stella tried calling her mother, but when she shouted, she saw bubbles floating from her mouth, and then she saw that her skin was yellow and that she had turned into a starfish. Not long after, she found a seahorse that she named Sasha again (she found her on the beach earlier, but was told by Chuck to throw her back into the water), and they started playing at a bubble-geyser, when Stella was locked inside a shell. Not long after that, Fly came by and saved his sister, then he comforted her by telling her that they are now fish, and how cool that was. After they had a bit of fun, they reunited with Chuck, now a jellyfish, and after hearing what he had to say, playtime was over, because now the antidote had been lost and then found by a fish named Joe and they had only 48 hours to get it back or they would be stuck as fish permanently. They were sent to prison after Fly told Joe that he could not remember the ingredients to the antidote, because he thought the professor to be dead. In prison, Sasha came and took the key from Crab. After escaping, they started making the antidote themselves, and got the last ingredient from a giant octopus, only to be ambushed by Joe's army of fish and crabs. After Fly was severely injured by Crab, Stella was afraid that she might lose her brother if they didn't get any help, although Fly told her not to worry about him and promised her that he'd be fine. When Chuck figured that they would survive the trip in the pipe leading to the professor's lab, Stella had to leave Sasha, since she wouldn't survive for sure. She reluctantly left her and said goodbye. In the lab, she and Fly were in a bag that Chuck has scooped them up in, but Joe closed it leaving Chuck alone. Stella and Fly got out of the bag, and then Fly chased after Joe (who had stolen the antidote), while Stella was down with the bag, watching the piranhas that Joe had released from the tank that the group had entered from fall from Chuck fighting them. Human again When Fly got back, she was more scared, because she saw he was even weaker (having lost too much blood from Crab's punch), and she drank the antidote, turning into a human again. When she saw Fly was okay, she was very glad and relieved to he was alive. A couple of days later, on the beach, Stella was sad because she had to leave Sasha, but suddenly she appeared in the sandcastle that Stella had built. Seeing how much she cared for Sasha, Chuck and MacKrill turned Sasha into a real horse and Stella was happy. Appearance As human: Pink dress, pink and white sneakers, one purple bond on each side of her head, brown hair As Starfish: pink skirt, purple bond on each side of her head, brown hair, yellow skin Category:Help! I'm a Fish characters Category:Females